


Alice Gilbert

by KarenKilla



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Alice Gilbert se réveille après un long coma, du à l'accident de voiture qui a tué ses parents, pour apprendre que beaucoup à changé. Mais elle ne se laisse pas désemparée et est prête à relever ce défi d'un monde surnaturel pour protéger sa famille.Alice Gilbert est de retour et ce n'est pas pour l'avantage de tout le monde.





	1. Retour à la maison

Elijah était avec ses deux petits frères, Klaus et Kol, ainsi que sa petite sœur Rebekah au Mystic Grill. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient tous en dehors des cercueils et que leur mère, Esther était revenue à la vie. Il avait voulu ça depuis tellement longtemps mais c'était différent de ce à quoi il avait pensé. Il y avait de la tension bien sûr mais Esther était différente de ce sont il se souvenait, son masque était plus présent et ses yeux étaient froids, il était inquiet aussi, il craignait qu'elle ait menti et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

  
Les Salvatore les haïssaient toujours de même que la plupart de leurs amis.  
Il fut distrait de ses pensées par une nouvelle entrée dans le Mystic Grill. La première personne n'était pas un inconnu, il avait déjà rencontré Jeremy Gilbert à de multiples occasions même si il n'avait jamais eu de grandes discussions avec lui. Ce qui était étrange c'était que Klaus lui avait dit que Elena avait demandé à Damon de l'hypnotiser pour qu'il quitte Mystic Falls, il ne s'attendait donc pas à le revoir. La personne qui le suivait en revanche était une étrangère, brune les cheveux lui arrivant un peu plus que les épaules, ses yeux étaient noirs. Il ne l'avait jamais vu de ça il était sur mais elle lui était familière et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi ou même où il l'avait vu.

* * *

  
Revoir Mystic Falls était étrange, cela faisait longtemps après tout, même si elle ressentait le temps différemment à présent. Le voyage avait été pénible, cela faisait plus d'un an depuis l'accident mais Alice n'avait pas souvent été dans une voiture depuis, elle avait du faire de nombreuses pauses afin de respirer. Jeremy avait été adorable tout le long et compréhensif, il avait changé lui aussi mais il était toujours le même au fond, elle reconnaissait toujours son petit frère. Alice était la fille biologique de Miranda et Grayson Gilbert, elle était née un jour après Elena et du coup ils avaient pu maintenir la chamade par rapport à Elena qui était en réalité la fille de John et Isobel. Alice et Elena bien que grandissant comme jumelles n'étaient pas très proches, Alice ayant un lien bien plus fort avec Jeremy. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sang ou quoique ce soit, elle en était sûre mais plus avec le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été les enfants idéaux que leurs parents voulaient. Pas comme Elena.

  
Alice n'avait jamais été intéressée dans les activités de Mystic Valls pour les filles, il avait toujours été hors de question qu'elle se présente a Miss Mystic Falls par exemple ou qu'elle devienne une cheerleader. Comme elle l'avait très simplement dit à sa mère le jour où elle lui en avait parlé :"Je refuse de me mettre en mini jupe avec le nombril à l'air pour encourager des idiots qui jouent à un sport que je ne supporte pas.". Sa réponse n'avait pas plus, mais honnêtement elle n'avait même pas compris pourquoi sa mère avait pris la peine de poser la question. La seule raison pour laquelle elle subissait les matchs c'était en soutien pour Caroline et pour lui dire quels mouvements il fallait arranger. Elle avait beau ne pas participer à cette activité le fait que Caroline Forbes soit sa meilleure amie faisait qu'elle s'y connaissait, à son plus grand malheur d'ailleurs.

  
Alice avait toujours que son amour de la musique, des tenues sombres et autres n'allaient pas vraiment à des parents. Ce n'était pas qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas, elle n'avait jamais douté que ses parents l'aimaient, mais ils ne la comprenaient pas et du coup étaient bien plus à l'aise avec Elena. Ça n'avait pas vraiment dérangé Alice, elle ne comprenait pas non plus vraiment ses parents, était plus proche de Jenna et de Liz Forbes et donc ça ne lui posait pas de soucis. En plus en général elle avait la tête ailleurs. En revanche quand elle avait vu que Jeremy avait le même soucis qu'elle, il n'allait pas dans le moule que leurs parents avaient imaginé pour lui, elle avait été présente. Du coup pendant qu'Elena se donnait des grands airs parce qu'elle était la 'préférée', Jeremy et Alice étaient plus proches que jamais.

Jeremy avait été dévasté à la mort de ses parents, bien sûr mais ce qui l'avait vraiment fait sombré c'était l'absence d'Alice. Il avait fait des allers et retours autant que possible à Richmond où elle était à l'hôpital, elle avait été transportée après être tombée dans le coma parce qu'il y avait une clinique avec un centre de rééducation là bas au cas où elle se réveillait. Jenna avait été compréhensive et elle l'avait laissé faire, l'accompagnant souvent même, parfois Caroline venait avec lui aussi, mais le plus souvent il était seul. Il lui parlait de tout, comme si elle avait été réveillé en fait, et il avait continué tout au long de l'année. Parlant de ses sentiments pour Vicky, Anna, Bonnie, sa frustration par rapport à Elena. Surtout sa culpabilité parce qu'il souhaitait souvent que ce soit elle dans le coma à la place de Alice. C'était sa faute après tout, Alice était à la maison elle,elle n'était pas sortie et était restée pour la soirée famille. Mais Elena avait rompu avec Matt et avait demandé à ce qu'elle vienne et elle l'avait fait. Parce que même si elles n'étaient pas les plus proches elles pouvaient quand même en général compter l'une sur l'autre.   
Jeremy avait été furieux quand il avait appris que Stefan avait sauvé ses sœurs oui, mais qu'il avait choisi Elena en premier.

Les mois avaient passé, et bien que ni Jeremy, ni Caroline n'aient perdu espoir par rapport au fait qu'il n'y avait aucun changement pour Alice, les autres doutaient. Et puis finalement une semaine après la mort de Jenna, après que Jeremy ait craqué auprès de sa sœur qui était là pour lui même inconsciente tandis qu'Elena était concentrée sur Stefan... Il avait supplié Alice de revenir, disant qu'il avait besoin d'elle et elle était revenue à elle.

Alice avait entendu plus ou moins ce qui se passait autour d'elle durant son coma, pas tout le temps, en tout cas elle supposait, mais suffisamment. Elle avait eu l'impression d'être dans un énorme nuage et de ne pas trouver un moyen d'en sortir et parfois elle n'en avait pas envie, une petite voix lui disait de lâcher prise mais après elle entendait la voix de ses proches et elle luttait de nouveau.   
A son réveil les choses n'avaient pas été faciles, elle avait du accepter le fait qu'elle avait perdu un an de sa vie, ses parents, Jenna et John. Parce que oui oncle John avait des défauts mais il était quand même de la famille et il avait été là pour eux. Apprendre l'existence du surnaturel avait été un choc là aussi, elle l'avait entendu dans son nuage mais c'était différent, pour autant elle l'avait accepté. Ça existait et sa meilleure amie était une vampire donc elle l'acceptait, Caroline comptait trop pour ça et elle aurait même accepté le fait qu'elle soit un troll si nécessaire.

Ce qui était au final bien plus difficile à accepter était à quel point Elena avait changé, Alice ne la blamait pas pour l'accident, pas plus que par rapport au fait qu'elle n'était pas venue la voir à l'hôpital. Honnêtement elle ne savait pas si elle l'aurait fait si la situation avait été inversée, ça n'avait pas été facile pour sa famille d'ignorer si elle ouvrirait un jour les yeux, elle le voyait dans l'attitude de Jeremy quand elle se reposait un peu, anxieux. Non elle n'en voulait pas à Elena pour ça mais son traitement de Jeremy était inacceptable.

"Ça va ?" Jeremy demanda en la sortant de ses pensées, ils étaient devant le Grill  
"Oui." Elle lui dit en souriant ''Contente d'être à la maison."  
"C'est dangereux donc fais attention d'accord ?" Jeremy demanda il n'allait pas tenter de la convaincre de ne pas rester là, il voulait être là aussi c'était chez eux et là où il y avait ceux qu'ils aimaient. Mais il ne voulait quand même pas la perdre, l'année passée avait été un aperçu de ce qu'était la vie sans elle et il ne voulait pas le revivre.  
"Je ferai attention je te le promets. Mais toi tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as promis ?"elle demanda en fronçant les sourcils

  
Il hocha la tête, il tiendrait sa parole et il garderait des distances avec Stefan et Damon ainsi que leurs plans qui le mettait toujours en danger. Il en avait assez de tout ça et si Elena n'était pas capable de garder ses distances alors lui il le ferait. Il aimait Elena mais il en avait assez qu'elle décide de tout, ça suffisait. L'hypnose de Damon avait dépassé les dernières limites qu'il avait, lui pardonner après la mort de Vicky avait été difficile mais il l'avait voulu, là il n'en était pas sur. Il avait été sincère dans son désir d'avoir une vie normale, enfin aussi normale que possible dans cette ville, juste sans vengeance ou quoique ce soit. Sans Damon ce serait pas mal aussi, vu ce que Alice avait dit à ce sujet il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Il craignait un peu la rencontre entre les deux, Alice bien qu'en colère était quand même une simple humaine et elle n'avait pas de bague pour la ramener si elle se faisait tuer, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle saurait se contrôler et ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Il sortit de la voiture et l'aida à descendre, Alice avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis sa sortie du coma vu quel point son corps ne répondait pas mais elle avait encore du mal à marcher particulièrement. Elle s'appuya volontiers sur lui et sur sa canne et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il lui prit son sac pour qu'elle ne le porte pas.   
Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le Grill, cherchant du regard une table pour s'installer, ils venaient d'en trouver une et commençaient à se diriger vers elle quand une voix les arrêta.   
"Oh mon Dieu." Caroline s'exclame avec des yeux ébahis fixés sur Alice   
Alice observa sa meilleure amie quelques secondes, cherchant de quelle manière il valait mieux réagir, elle venait de perdre son père après tout mais la décision fut vite prise. Elle allait réagir comme normalement, Caroline savait qu'elle était là si besoin pas la peine de la traiter différemment.   
"Je suis flattée que tu penses aussi hautement de ma personne." Alice dit donc en lâchant le bras de son frère et plaça sa main droite sur son coeur tout en prenant un air ému "M'as tu dédié un autel aussi ?"  
"Non navrée mais je serai ravie de laisser mes mains te montrer mon adoration." Caroline répondit de suite avec un tout petit sourire   
Alice n'en vit pas d'avantage parce que juste après elle avait sa meilleure amie dans les bras et elle lui rendit son câlin avec autant d'émotion. Elle était à la maison.


	2. Un moment entre amis

L'amitié profonde qui unissait Caroline Forbes et Alice Gilbert avait fait hausser bien des sourcils, pas au début bien sûr, quand elles étaient petites ça avait été différent et à l'époque il y avait souvent eu Bonnie Bennet et Elena Gilbert, la 'jumelle' de Alice. Ça avait été lors du collège que les différences avaient été plus marquées et donc que les gens avaient posé à se questionner sur le sujet. Après tout si Caroline était une des filles populaires, un peu idiote et supperficielle, qui adorait les robes, le shopping et les films romantiques, la cheerleader typique et elle était passionnée dans tous les événements autour de Mystic Falls. Alice était plutôt différente, n'ayant aucun problème pour traîner avec n'importe qui, du coin des drogués aux populaires en passant par les 'geeks'. Elle n'était en robe que contrainte et forcée pour les événements auquel elle n'assistait certainement pas par choix. Elle préférait le rock à la musique plus douce qui avait la faveur des autres filles de son âge et les tenues sombres à celles plus séduisantes et plus féminines de Caroline. Non que Alice n'était pas séduisante, c'était juste différent. Là où Caroline prenait du plaisir à organiser des événements et à être capitaine des cheerleader, Alice elle préférait jouer de la musique rock avec sa guitare.  
Non pour la plupart des gens elles étaient bien trop différentes pour être aussi alors, ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi Caroline n'était elle pas plus proche d'Elena avec qui elle était plus similaire ? Ou même de Bonnie.  
Les gens ne voyaient simplement pas que Caroline était bien plus qu'une fille superficielle, elle avait beaucoup d'insécurité et s'était convaincue, surtout après l'accident de sa meilleure amie, qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle ait l'air idiote de la typique blonde pour plaire. Alors qu'en réalité elle était très intelligente, gardant des résultats excellents même avec l'arrivée du surnaturel dans sa vie.  
Elle adorait Alice parce que justement elle était franche et si elle avait un soucis elle le lui disait de suite, ou si elle pensait que Caroline allait trop loin. Une chose que Elena et Bonnie ne faisaient jamais, préférant lever les yeux au ciel et parler d'elle dans son dos. En plus Alice n'avait aucun problème à l'écouter parler pendant des heures d'un sujet ou d'un autre, même si c'était quelque chose qui ne l'intéressait pas du tout, tant qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire de ses mains, comme un bracelet, ou qu'elle pouvait écrire. Beaucoup trouvaient gênant lorsque elle faisait ça, pensant qu'elle n'écoutait pas, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Même si elle était en train de travailler sur une nouvelle chanson elle arrivait quand même à écouter ce que disait Caroline, ce que son amie savait très bien, en plus quand elle en avait vraiment besoin Alice faisait en sorte de lui accorder toute son attention.

Une chose était sûre dans tous les cas, si vous faisiez du mal à l'une, l'autre vous le rendrez mais cent fois pire. Ça avait été très clair lorsqu'après qu'un garçon soit sorti avec Caroline pour un pari avant de la plaquer, Alice l'avait humilié publiquement, disant très clairement ce qu'il avait fait haut et fort, assurant ainsi qu'aucune fille de Mystic Falls ne sorte un jour avec lui, et pas que de leur ville vu qu'elle l'avait aussi publié sur les réseaux sociaux. Une fois rendu presque aux larmes par Alice, elle lui avait cassé le nez et donné un coup de genou dans les testicules.  
Le message était ensuite très clair, faites du mal à Caroline et Alice vous détruit.  
Caroline avait fait la même chose par rapport à l'humiliation mais c'était contentée d'une gifle pour la violence, après que des athlètes aient dit que Alice n'était qu'une salope. On ne faisait et on ne disait pas du mal à propos de sa meilleure amie.

Alice aurait du rester au moins trois semaines de plus à la clinique/centre de rééducation, mais après avoir appris pour la mort de Bill, le père de sa meilleure amie/sœur adoptive, Alice qui avait déjà eu du mal à se retenir de rentrer pour donner une gifle magistrale à Elena par rapport à Jeremy, n'avait plus hésité. Caroline avait besoin d'elle, elle était réveillée, consciente et à peu près fonctionnelle alors hors de question qu'elle reste à l'écart.

La blonde avait visiblement eu besoin d'elle aussi parce que la prise qu'elle avait sur Alice était grande, c'était comme si elle était la seule chose qui la rattachait au reste du monde. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Caroline puisait de la force chez la brune, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait avec une telle force et aussi une telle différence de taille, Alice était en effet plus petite que Caroline mais elle portait des talons normalement, là ce n'était pas le cas et la différence était marquante. Elle sentit d'ailleurs Caroline rire légèrement en sentant Alice tenter de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds avant d'abandonner dans un grognement de douleur mais aussi de frustration. Alice avait horreur quand son corps ne répondait pas comme elle voulait, les mois à son réveil du coma avaient été particulièrement difficile à ce niveau là.

  
"Tu as interdiction formelle de rire Line." Alice dit en boudant un peu, elle ne retira pour autant pas ses bras de la nuque de sa meilleure amie et elle continua à la serrer contre elle. Même si elle faisait la moue, un sourire était sur son visage parce que Caroline était encore capable de rire, de plaisanter et ça, ça valait toutes les taquineries. Elle se demanda une fois de plus comment quelqu'un pouvait rencontrer Caroline et penser vraiment qu'elle était faible ou incapable, alors qu'elle avait une telle force en elle. C'était presque incompréhensible pour elle, franchement son père venait de mourir et elle avait toujours la tête droite et elle était fonctionnelle, un peu en tout cas, alors que ça c'était produit la veille. Après son réveil du coma quand Alice avait appris qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, son oncle et sa tante, elle avait n'eut qu'une envie tout briser avant de s'effondrer en larme. Elle n'avait pas été capable de bouger pour tout briser, du coup elle s'était contenté des larmes, et même aujourd'hui, des mois après, elle avait toujours la douleur dans la poitrine en pensant à eux. Elle n'allait pas laisser sa meilleure amie vivre la même chose par elle même. 

"Alice Gilbert." siffla une voix bien connue, Matt Donovan, un ami d'enfance de Alice 

Elle relâcha les bras qu'elle avait placé autour de la nuque de Caroline, et se retourna doucement, pour lui faire face, Caroline ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde, elle se contenta de bouger sa tête et d'ajuster la prise qu'elle avait sur la taille de Alice, de façon à ce que la brune ait le dos appuyé contre la poitrine et le ventre de Caroline, qui avait ses bras en bas du ventre de sa meilleure amie. 

"Boffie." Alice dit avec un sourire, elle avait commencé à l'appeler ainsi lorsque lui et Elena avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, et lors des quelques visites, et surtout des appels après le coma, ils avaient décidé qu'elle pouvait continuer à l'appeler comme ça, enfin ça ou Mattie. C'était au choix, selon le moment et l'humeur de Alice. "Toujours pas de tendance homosexuelle pour que toi et mon petit frère puissiez vivre le grand amour ?"

"Je ne suis pas gay." Jeremy protesta de suite mais avec affection plutôt que de la colère par rapport à la phrase qu'elle venait de dire, c'était sa sœur, elle avait dit bien pire après tout. 

"Tu as tout le temps pour changer d'avis." Alice rétorqua avec un mouvement de main pour dire qu'elle se moquait de l'argument qu'il venait de présenter, elle lui envoya néanmoins un sourire amusé et un clin d’œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait juste plaisanter un peu, elle ne voulait pas le blesser accidentellement après tout. 

"Non toujours pas désolé." Matt répondit finalement en riant "J'ai le droit à un câlin ou je pue ?" 

"Maintenant qu'on en parle, je n'osais pas te le dire..." Alice répondit de suite, elle serra les mains de Caroline qui la relâcha à contrecœur et fit un câlin à Matt, contente de le retrouver, mais ils furent vite interrompus

"Ça suffit, je récupère ma femme." Caroline dit en replaçant ses mains autour de la taille de Alice pour la replaquer contre elle, elle remit ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière, Alice se laissant volontiers faire, elle était quelqu'un de très tactile, mais il n'y avait qu'un nombre limité de fois où elle pouvait prendre son frère dans ses bras sans qu'il ne soit gêné, et elle n'allait pas en faire aux infirmières ou aux docteurs quand même.

"Comment ça avait commencé cette histoire ?" Jeremy demanda en fronçant les sourcils 

"Une soirée avec un peu trop de tequila et un jeu d'action, vérité qui a un peu dégénéré." Alice répondit en haussant les épaules, c'était pas vraiment un secret après tout, elle récupéra sa canne, qu'elle avait fait tombé en sautant sur Caroline, et que Jeremy lui tendit sous les yeux écarquillés de Matt. 

"Qui a été suffisamment fou pour te donner une canne ?" Matt demanda un peu horrifié 

"La ferme, je suis un ange." Alice répondit en levant le nez en l'air dans un air très snob

"En tout cas presque toute la clinique le croit, à l'exception de la grand mère qui était dans la chambre voisine, elle te prend j'en suis sûr pour un suppôt de Satan." Jeremy répondit en riant

"C'est pas ma faute si elle est incapable de reconnaître de la bonne musique. Je n'ai rien contre la musique classique, ça peut être très agréable mais il y a des limites. J'avais le droit de jouer de la guitare ou de mettre ma propre musique, en plus je l'ai fait aux heures autorisées. Elle avait aucune raison de râler, elle va bientôt claquer de toute façon, autant écouter des bonnes choses avant de passer l'arme à gauche." Alice se défendit de suite "Et puis c'est pas comme si j'écoutais du Britney Spears ou quoique ce soit du genre. Là j'aurai pu comprendre mais bon..." elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'ils rigolaient tous les trois, elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put retenir un sourire, c'était bon de les retrouver comme ça. "Bon passons, tu peux manger avec nous ou on doit attendre un peu ?" elle demanda ensuite à Matt, sachant pertinemment que ça ne poserait pas de problème à Caroline, elle s'était arrangée avec mama Forbes avant d'arriver pour être sûre que Caroline n'avait pas de plans, mais elle savait que même si elle en avait eu, Caroline aurait annulé pour rester avec elle. 

"Je vais pouvoir m'asseoir un moment, vous tombez bien." Matt confirma 

"Okay, Jer tu peux me rendre mon sac s'il te plait ?" Alice demanda à son petit frère qui la regarda suspicieusement "Oh bon sang, je veux aller au toilette. Je peux avoir mon sac maintenant ?" 

Il le lui tendit, ce pour quoi elle le remercia, enfin ça et le fait qu'il l'avait porté, ça n'avait pas été nécessaire mais ça avait été gentil de sa part néanmoins. Tenant sa canne de la main gauche, elle prit la main de Caroline dans la droite, la blonde acceptant volontiers de la suivre, elle était sur le point de craquer et elle était sûre que c'était la raison pour laquelle Alice tenait tant que ça à aller aux toilettes. Elle demanda à Matt de commander la même chose que d'habitude, Alice ne dit rien mais la connaissant elle en avait sûrement déjà parlé à Jeremy. 

"Alice." Jeremy appela avant qu'elles ne soient trop loin, elle se tourna vers son frère, curieuse de ce qu'il voulait dire "Je t'aime." 

"Je t'aime aussi." Alice répondit avec un grand sourire

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là, j'avais pensé que le moment où elle reviendrait à Mystic Falls tu l'enfermerai chez vous." Matt demanda à Jeremy 

"Je l'aurai fait mais étant le petit frère aimant que je suis je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à cuisiner, et moi c'est pas vraiment ma spécialité, du coup ..." Jeremy dit en haussant les épaules 

"Ou plutôt tu lui as proposé et elle a répondu qu'elle t’assommerait avec la poêle si tu la faisais cuisiner ?" Matt demanda avec un sourire connaisseur, c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop connu Jeremy en grandissant, plus absorbé par Elena et même Alice pour vraiment se préoccuper du petit frère qui suivait ses sœurs partout, surtout Alice en réalité, mais au cours de l'été en particulier il avait appris à mieux connaître Jeremy et il pouvait donc deviner ce qu'il aurait fait, parfois en tout cas. Alice c'était autre chose, ils n'avaient pas été aussi proche qu'il ne l'avait été de Elena, mais suffisamment pour savoir très bien quelle sorte de menace elle aurait faite. 

"Gagné." Jeremy reconnu en riant 

 

"La relation que vous avez tout les deux est absolument adorable, je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour aujourd'hui, tu m'avais rien dit. Je pensais que tu sortais dans trois semaines minimum" Caroline dit tout en marchant et en faisant en sorte de soutenir Alice qui avait visiblement mal 

"C'était le plan, et ça aurait probablement été mieux pour Elena et compagnie, avec le contrôle mental de Jeremy et tout ça, mais je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de soutien alors du coup tada. Et je t'ai rien dit pour te faire la surprise." Alice répondit simplement, de la colère dans la voix à la mention de sa sœur "Faudra que je prenne rendez vous pour le coiffeur, mes cheveux sont trop longs et je vais avoir besoin de chaussures si une virée shopping te tente." 

"Je ne dis jamais non à une virée shopping, tu le sais, mais pourquoi tu as besoin de chaussures ?" Caroline questionna, si il y avait une chose que Alice avait en quantité c'était des chaussures

"La plupart que j'ai ont des talons, je peux pas en mettre pendant un moment et je refuse d'être en basket pendant ce temps. J'ai qu'une paire de botte plates, je les adore mais elles sont super hautes et je suis pas assez en forme pour les mettre sans me faire un peu mal." Alice expliqua 

Elles continuèrent à discuter shopping, et le fait que Caroline ne voulait pas qu'Alice se coupe les cheveux le reste du trajet et même un peu à l'intérieur, un moyen facile d'aider Caroline à tenir le coup sans craquer entièrement. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer, parce qu'elle savait que si elle commençait alors elle ne s'arrêterait pas facilement, bien au contraire même, encore moins avec Alice présente, Alice qui arrivait toujours à lui faire baisser les masques. Elle ne craquerait pas dans les toilettes du Grill, quand elles seraient chez l'une, ou l'autre ça sera différent, mais en attendant, niet. Au bout d'un moment, Caroline se sentit suffisamment remise de ses émotions pour ressortir, prenant avec elle Alice qui était peu enthousiaste à l'idée de rebouger. 

"Juste qu'on soit clair, tu as raté mes 17 et mes 18 ans, alors pour te faire pardonner on regardera toute la saga Twilight ensemble." Caroline prévint 

"Quoi mais c'est pas juste. J'étais dans le coma pour les 17, et pour les 18 je te signale qu'on a passé le plus gros de la journée ensemble au téléphone et que je ne pouvais pas venir." Alice protesta de suite 

"Excuses, excuses." Caroline se contenta de chantonner 

"C'est cruel, je comprends même pas pourquoi tu veux les regarder en plus, tu es une vampire." Alice pointa 

"Il y a plein de mec mignon et sexy dessus, et pas mal torse nu." Caroline répondit sans hésitation, faisant rire Alice à la réponse typique, et une qu'elle pouvait comprendre sans forcément apprécier l'idée mais bon...

"D'accord, mais on ne peut pas zapper aux scènes où il y a les mecs sexy." elle tenta néanmoins, uniquement pour se faire fixer d'un regard terriblement non amusé "Okay, mais on se regardera le Seigneur des Anneaux, version longue pour compenser."

"Ça marche." Caroline accepta volontiers

"N'empêche, heureusement que tu n'es pas une vampire genre Twilight, ça aurait été cool si tu avais eu un pouvoir spécial tu sais, mais quand même, un vampire qui brille au soleil je me serai foutue de toi. Juste que ça soit clair. Surtout que les yeux rouges te vont pas du tout au teint." Alice dit avec un sourire amusé 

"Ça donne un côté flippant." Caroline contra 

"Ouais, jusqu'au moment où ils sont au soleil et là 'Nous sommes les Volturis, on va tuer vos chiens et vos enfants, voler les gens doués et on brille au soleil en mode boule disco'". Alice contra amusée, ce qui fit exploser de rire Caroline, pour la plus grande satisfaction d'Alice d'ailleurs, ça avait été le but après tout.

 

Rebekah n'avait pas tardé à rejoindre ses trois frères au Grill, Finn et Esther souhaitaient parler et du coup elle s'ennuyait, elle ne s'attendait pour autant pas à la scène qui avait été présenté à elle, Caroline Forbes tenant serrée contre elle une autre fille, que Rebekah ne connaissait pas le moins du monde. Mais à son plus grand dépit ses trois frères n'en savaient pas plus qu'elle, jusque la nouvelle semblait avoir un sens de l'humour. Ce ne fut que lorsque Matt prononça son nom, que les yeux d'Elijah s’agrandirent légèrement. 

"Il me semblait bien l'avoir déjà vu, elle était sur les photos affichées à la maison des Gilbert." Elijah expliqua sa réaction 

En comprenant qu'elle était la sœur d'Elena, de la garce qui l'avait poignardé dans le dos, Rebekah dut calmer ses pulsions meurtrières. Elle était sûre que cette Alice, serait comme tous les autres, aux pieds d'Elena, mais ça n'était visiblement pas le cas. Ça promettait de rendre les choses intéressantes en tout cas, néanmoins elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était un peu jalouse en voyant l'amitié entre les quatre. Elle aimerait vraiment vivre la même chose. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy avait toujours apprécié que Alice ne le mette pas à l'écart, même lorsqu'elle était avec ses amis, Caroline l'acceptait même sans soucis, bien sûr sans sa sœur la blonde et lui n'étaient pas très proches mais avec Alice entre eux, c'était plus facile, sans elle le manque avait été visible. Ils s'étaient trouvés plusieurs fois à faire le voyage jusqu'à la clinique ensemble ou se retrouver dans sa chambre, ils s'étaient soutenus vis à vis d'Alice tout au long de son coma, et de la transformation de Caroline. Ils ne seraient jamais les meilleurs amis du monde bien sûr, mais ils se comprenaient. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas eu le moindre problème avec l'idée de retourner à Mystic Falls pour la soutenir après qu'elle ait perdu son père, si il y avait une chose qu'il connaissait c'était bien le deuil et c'était pour ça qu'il était capable de voir qu'elles avaient besoin d'un moment rien que toutes les deux. 

"Matt, un billard ça te tente ?" il proposa donc, gagnant de suite un sourire de sa grande sœur, Matt avait probablement vu quelque chose aussi vu qu'il n'hésita pas à acquiescer et très vite les deux garçons se détendaient un peu, plaisantant tranquillement.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu sourire comme ça ici depuis longtemps." commenta Caroline

"Il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de sourire, aucun d'entre vous n'en a eu." dit doucement Alice sans quitter des yeux son petit frère, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, toutes les fois où elle avait failli le perdre, où il était mort si ça n'avait pas été pour cette bague familiale.... Sans Jeremy elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu continuer, après la mort de ses parents, de Jenna et de John...

"Peut être oui, mais si tu n'étais pas là il ne réagirait pas ainsi. Tu lui as manqué, tu nous as manqué." avoua Caroline en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie

"Vous aussi." admit Alice en regardant la blonde "Tu pourras me donner un coup de main en science ?" 

"Bien sûr, où tu en es par rapport aux cours de l'année passée ?" demanda Caroline

"J'ai plus ou moins tout rattrapé. Je vais faire des test dans deux semaines pour que les profs puissent voir mon niveau mais normalement je pourrai être en cours avec vous." soupira Alice 

"Ouah, j'étais pas sûre que tu y arriverai, tu n'as eu que quelques mois après tout." souffla un peu impressionnée la blonde 

"Pas comme si j'avais eu grand chose d'autre à faire à la clinique et puis j'avais envie de continuer mon lycée avec toi." expliqua Alice 

"Compréhensible. Quand j'ai demandé à Elena ce qui était le plus difficile sans, sans son père elle m'a dit que c'était les choses qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir vivre, les choses pour lesquelles une fille a besoin de son père. Tu en penses quoi ?" demanda Caroline en jouant avec sa paille

"Les petits moments où il me semble normal de le voir et puis je me rends compte qu'il n'est plus là. J'ai peur de rentrer à la maison parce que je sais que lui et maman n'y seront plus, pareil pour tante Jenna et oncle John. Les jours de match où il ne sera pas devant la télévision, le soir où il ne va pas rentrer à la maison après une journée de travail. Ce sera plus difficile pour toi parce qu'il ne vivait plus avec toi et mama Liz, du coup son absence sera plus facile vu que tu y étais déjà habitué et plus difficile parce que tu ne pourras pas te rendre compte qu'il n'est plus là. Enfin je suppose."dit Alice répondant franchement "C'est un peu comme ça que je vois la mort d'oncle John mais aussi celle de tante Jenna, on la voyait plus souvent mais pas longtemps." 

"Merci." dit Caroline, c'était agréable de voir que Alice n'avait pas changé, même après la mort de son père, elle ne la traitait pas comme si elle était fragile, après la journée elle avait eu envie d'exploser.

"Tu as eu de la chance quand même." soupira Alice

"De la chance ?" demanda Caroline interdite 

"Oui, je ... j'aurai voulu pouvoir dire que je les aimais à mes parents, parler avec tante Jenna ou même voir oncle John. Il pouvait être un abruti, mais il me prenait au sérieux quand je parlais de ma musique, il m'écoutait et on parlait souvent de livre ensemble. Je sais qu'il était très anti-vampire, et je suis sûre qu'on se serait disputés pour toi, de ça j'en doute pas, tu es ma meilleure amie vampire ou non. Je sais qu'à sa manière il a tout fait pour protéger Elena et Jer, tout comme Jenna même si elle aurait du savoir plus tôt, ça aurait peut être changé quelque chose. J'aurai vraiment voulu les voir une dernière fois pour être qu'ils sachent à quel point ils étaient importants pour moi." dit Alice les larmes aux yeux "Je n'imagine pas ce que tu dois vivre en ce moment vis à vis du choix de ton père, mais il t'aimait Caroline." 

"Pourquoi il m'a laissé alors ?" demanda Caroline en baissant les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues 

"Je sais pas, je pourrais te donner tout un tas de réponses chérie, mais j'étais pas dans sa tête. Il est venu me voir tu sais." dit Alice en lui prenant les mains

"Te voir ? Quand ?" demanda surprise Caroline 

"Après avoir appris au sujet de ta transformation, après ce qu'il t'avait fait. J'étais furieuse, ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable et je lui en voulais tellement pour t'avoir blessé. Je savais que ça t'avait fait beaucoup de mal, il t'avait blessé surtout à cause de votre lien fort, tu avais toujours adoré ton père. Il savait que j'étais au courant, je suppose qu'il s'était douté que tu serais incapable de me cacher une chose pareille, il était fier de toi Line, et il t'aimait, oui il était probablement un des hommes têtus au monde, mais il t'aimait." dit Alice qui se retenait de pleurer 

"Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Pourquoi il a choisi ça ?" répéta Caroline 

"Parce que ses convictions vis à vis de l'humanité étaient fortes. Il ne voulait pas être un vampire, je suis sûre que mes parents auraient fait le même choix, pareil pour mon oncle. Ils ont grandi avec un état d'esprit particulier, l'idée que les vampires n'étaient pas naturels et qu'ils étaient des monstres, ta mère et ton père ont réussi à voir au delà de ça Line, parce qu'ils t'aiment. Mama Liz est là pour toi, que tu sois ou non un vampire, je suis là pour toi, Jer, Matt, même Bonnie et Elena, on est là les uns pour les autres." dit fermement Alice "Alors tout n'est pas rose, on a eu énormément de pertes, on a changé, mais tu n'as jamais oublié ce qui était vraiment important, moi non plus, Jer et Matt non plus et ça, ça compte, j'en suis sûre. Alors on va avancer, te soutenir pour ça, je soutiendrais même Bonnie vis à vis de sa mère autant que possible vu que je lui en veux un peu, et on va vivre, finir le lycée, partir à l'université ensemble et voir où la vie nous mènera.  Tu pourras être tout ce que tu veux, en étant toujours sexy et jeune, et le jour où tu auras envie d'être maman, parce que je te connais et c'est quelque chose que tu veux, et ben tu pourras adopter un bébé à qui tu donneras tout ton amour et ton soutien, et je serai sa tatie un peu folle qui écoutera toujours de la musique trop forte, qui dansera en talon haut comme une idiote et qui s'assurera que ce bout de chou et toi vous mangiez des bons petits plats. Et tu pourras parler de leur grand père Bill qui t'accompagnait à tes compétitions, qui t'écoutait râler et qui était quelqu'un de bien." 

"J'aimerai ça." sourit Caroline toujours en pleurant "Lili, tu veux bien me promettre quelque chose ?" 

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Alice 

"Si... si tu dois faire le même choix que mon père, tu me promets que tu m'abandonneras pas ?" demanda la blonde 

"Je te le promets." dit Alice après un moment de réflexion, comprenant très bien ce que lui demandait Caroline, est ce qu'elle pourrait devenir un vampire, elle n'en savait rien, le surnaturel était encore très étrange pour elle, mais si elle était en transition alors oui elle deviendrait vampire. "Tant que tu me promets de ne pas me faire regarder Twilight trop souvent." elle enchaîna pour détendre l'atmosphère, ça fonctionna d'ailleurs vu que Caroline éclata de rire, même si c'était un peu hystérique, c'était pas grave, la blessure était encore ouverte en grand mais Caroline était assez forte pour surpasser ça, de ça Alice n'avait pas le moindre doute et en attendant qu'elle le fasse, elle serait à côté prête à la soutenir.

Caroline changea totalement le sujet l'instant d'après en commençant à lui parler de l'enchaînement des cheerleaders tandis que Alice écoutait avec un sourire indulgent, quoiqu'elle sortit rapidement un carnet de son sac et elle se mit à écrire tout en écoutant bien sûr. Les deux meilleures amies se retrouvèrent donc à leur manière, les embrassades, la discussion sérieuse et le retour à la normal, un début en tout cas. Le tout sous le regard doux de Jeremy qui se retourna plusieurs fois dans leur direction, peu enclin à la laisser totalement hors de son champ de vision, il ne se rappelait que trop bien les longs mois à la clinique où elle était immobile, si différente de la normale où elle avait du mal à rester tranquille très longtemps, les mois où il avait douté la revoir réveillée un jour, il refusait de la perdre à nouveau.

"Ah je suis contente de vous voir encore ici les filles. Alice c'est bon de te revoir à Mystic Falls." dit Elizabeth Forbes en arrivant près de la table où elles étaient installées 

"Mama Liz." sourit Alice, elle ne se leva pas, elle avait mal ayant un peu trop forcé entre hier et sa longue marche et aujourd'hui le voyage en voiture qui avait été pénible vu qu'elle n'avait pas pu étendre bien ses jambes, le fait de rester debout pour être près de Caroline un peu plus tôt, oui elle avait mal et était fatiguée mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle de suite. Liz ne s'en formalisa pas en tout cas, se penchant à la place pour la prendre dans ses bras, Alice avait été comme une seconde fille pour elle et elle avait été horriblement inquiète durant les longs mois de coma, pour Alice autant que Caroline, elle n'avait pas su si sa fille survivrait à la perte de la jeune fille aux cheveux courts 

"Tu nous as manqué Alice, je compte sur toi pour prendre bien soin de toi maintenant compris ?" elle demanda sérieusement mais avec un sourire 

"Promis Mama Liz, je suis désolée pour Bill." dit Alice en lui rendant son embrasse 

"Merci. Tiens voici les papiers que tu m'avais demandé. Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?" elle demanda en la relâchant et lui donnant des papiers qui avaient été dans son sac

"Oui je suis sûre. Merci beaucoup." dit distraitement Alice en signant les papiers après les avoir lu 

"Alice t'a pas osé ?" demanda Caroline un peu amusée, pas vraiment surprise vu qu'elle connaissait sa meilleure amie et qu'elle savait à quel point elle était furieuse vis à vis de Damon particulièrement

"Fais en sorte que Elena ne soit plus sur le titre de propriété de la maison et que du coup elle n'ait plus aucune possibilité d'inviter des vampires à entrer ? Me vois tu vraiment faire une chose pareille ?" demanda Alice avec un sourire un peu dangereux en fait "Mais ne t'en fais pas tu auras toujours la permission d'entrer." elle réprima ensuite un gémissement de douleur, elle avait bougé ses jambes et ça faisait mal

"Allez on va rentrer d'accord ? Tu as besoin de repos." dit Caroline qui avait vu la grimace qu'elle avait faite

"Je ..." commença Alice 

"Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien Lili, je ne te croirais pas." avertit Caroline

"D'accord." soupira Alice, elle savait quand abandonner un combat perdu d'avance 

Embrassant à nouveau Liz qui devait repartir travailler de toute façon, Alice se leva avec l'aide de Caroline et de sa cane, Jeremy arrivant presque à vitesse vampirique près d'elles dès qu'il avait vu Alice commencer à se lever, Matt suivant plus doucement. 

"On rentre ?" il demanda en lui prenant son sac et en lui donnant son bras pour l'aider à marcher, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire 

"Il faudra qu'on ressorte selon ce qu'il y a dans le frigo." elle dit néanmoins "Je dois aussi prendre rendez vous avec le coiffeur, mes cheveux sont beaucoup trop longs, autant les chaussures peuvent attendre mais ça non." 

"On prendra rendez vous pour demain, promis." assura Jeremy amusé

"Profite petit frère, bientôt je serai en pleine forme et je te botterai les fesses." dit Alice avec un faux air menaçant qui le fit rire 

"En attendant ce grand jour tu pourras toujours essayer aux jeux vidéos." il proposa 

"Compte sur moi." accepta volontiers Alice "Allez on va à la caisse, c'est moi qui invite. Pas de protestations, je suis capable d'être plus têtue que vous." 

Jeremy la guida donc vers le comptoir, Caroline et Matt suivant, Matt les rejoindrait le soir vu qu'il avait encore à travailler le reste de l'après midi, il était néanmoins heureux de savoir qu'il était invité et qu'il ne serait pas seul ce soir, ça arrivait bien trop souvent depuis la mort de Vicky et qu'il avait mis sa mère dehors après son aventure avec Tyler.

"La belle Caroline, le jeune Gilbert et le quaterback, je ne crois pas avoir eu le plaisir de te rencontrer ma douce." dit Klaus en s'approchant du groupe, bien sûr il avait tout écouté et il savait donc très bien qui elle était, enfin il savait qu'elle était une Gilbert, il n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle sinon. 

"Alice Gilbert, même si je suis sûre que vous avez tout écouté, Klaus." salua plus ou moins Alice qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être aimable avec le meurtrier de sa tante et l'homme qui avait tenté de tuer son petit frère

"Où étais tu pendant tout ce temps ma douce ?" demanda Klaus, ne réagissant pas à part pour un sourire quand à son commentaire au sujet de son écoute de la conversation. 

"A la clinique. J'ai du guérir suite à l'accident de voiture qui ont coûté la vie à mes parents." dit simplement Alice "Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, j'aimerai rentrer chez moi où j'espère pouvoir rester avec mon frère et mes amis le plus loin possible du drama des Salvatore avec votre famille." elle dit avec un faux sourire 

"Tu ne veux pas ma mort ma douce ?" demanda Klaus intrigué 

"Votre mort ne me ramènerait pas ma tante ou mon oncle et certainement pas mes parents. Je veux juste protéger la famille qui me reste, vous avez survécu un millénaire, je ne pense pas vraiment en tant qu'humaine pouvoir faire grand chose, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de tuer quelqu'un même si cette personne a failli tuer ceux que j'aime et a tué ma tante." dit Alice simplement, en plus si elle souhaitait se venger de quelqu'un, ce n'était pas de Klaus. Elle ne l'aimait pas, ou plutôt elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait entendu à son sujet, mais elle pouvait comprendre le raisonnement derrière ces actions. 

Caroline avait été un possible sacrifice, sa tante avait été une punition vis à vis des actions de Damon quand il avait sauvé Caroline et Tyler et tué le sorcier de Klaus. Elena avait été nécessaire pour le libérer de sa malédiction. Oncle John avait fait son choix pour Elena. Jeremy avait été un avertissement après que Stefan Salvatore ait volé la famille de Klaus, et aussi parce que Elena et Damon lui avaient menti. Caroline avait été un moyen de pression pour Liz.

Elle pouvait comprendre, elle n'appréciait pas du tout, mais elle comprenait et elle ne pouvait pas le haïr vu qu'il avait sauvé Caroline. Damon en revanche, ce qu'il avait fait à sa meilleure amie était impardonnable, tuer la soeur de Matt ou plutôt la transformer juste parce qu'il était agacé vis à vis de son frère, même chose. Attaquer Bonnie alors qu'elle était possédée par son ancêtre, même chose. Tuer oncle John, même chose. Tuer son frère à cause de ce qu'avait fait Katherine, ça c'était pire que tout, même chose vis à vis du fait qu'il avait été prêt à tuer Caroline après sa transformation. Tuer Mason, n'était qu'une chose de plus après ça, pareil vis à vis du fait qu'il avait hypnotisé une fois son frère et qu'il avait tenté de le faire une seconde fois, à la demande d'Elena bien sûr.

Non elle haïssait Damon Salvatore. 

Elle en voulait aussi à sa sœur pour laisser passer tout ça et dire qu'elle avait des sentiments pour le frère de son ex, si ça n'était pas suffisant le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment rompu avec Stefan était déjà gros, mais après tout ce qu'avait fait Damon et elle se comportait comme ça. Non Alice ne haïssait pas Klaus, elle ne haïssait pas sa sœur non plus, elle lui en voulait par contre. Beaucoup même.

"Tu es bien plus sensée que ta soeur, ou est ce ta cousine ?" demanda Klaus avec un regard calculateur 

"Ma sœur. Merci, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser. On se voit ce soir Mattie ?" elle demanda en se tournant vers Matt qui observait d'un air tendu Klaus

"Avec toi qui cuisine bien sûr. Juste une précision, on regarde pas Twilight pas vrai ?" il demanda en se tournant vers les deux filles 

"Oui je l'appuie pour le coup." soutint Jeremy 

"Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'on regardera mais pas Twilight. Je ne suis pas aussi cruelle." assura Alice avec un sourire, après avoir échangé un regard avec Caroline bien sûr 

Le trio quitta donc le comptoir, Matt allant de l'autre côté pour prendre son service de l'après midi, ils arrivaient à la porte lorsque celle ci s'ouvrit sur Elena, avec Damon et Stefan. Elena qui fixa avec de grands yeux sa sœur qui était au bras de son frère. 

"Alice.." elle souffla choquée

"Salut Elena, je resterai bien pour discuter mais on rentrait à la maison. Tu n'auras qu'à venir plus tard, de préférence sans tes petits copains, ils ne pourront pas rentrer bien sûr mais bon..." dit Alice en continuant à marcher, poussant donc Jeremy et Caroline à faire de même, elle était glaciale 

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas rentrer ?" demanda Elena de suite un air offensé sur le visage 

"Tu sais je ne savais pas à quel point croire Jer et Line, mais tu es bien comme ils me l'ont dit. A la moindre mention des Salvatore tu oublis tout le reste. Quant à ta question c'est simple, j'ai envie d'être en sécurité chez moi et d'offrir la même chose à notre petit frère, ce qui n'est pas le cas vu que d'un côté on a le petit copain incapable de contrôler sa soif de sang et de l'autre le petit copain caractériel qui explose sans penser aux conséquences. Je n'ai pas envie de laisser entrer chez moi l'homme, ou le vampire si tu veux être précise, qui a tué mon petit frère et qui a utilisé à sa guise ma meilleure amie. Tu as peut être envie de passer outre, ou de l'ignorer tout simplement mais pas moi. Du coup le titre de propriété de la maison n'a plus ton nom dessus, uniquement le mien et celui de Jeremy, ce qui veut dire que tes deux vampires ne pourront pas entrer." dit Alice avant de sortir du Grill laissant derrière elle deux vampires surpris et une sosie qui ne savait pas comment réagir vis à vis des paroles que venaient de lui cracher sa sœur et qui étaient la vérité.


End file.
